1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital broadcasting system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for transmitting signaling information in a digital broadcasting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent advances in high image quality digital Television (TV), Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), and mobile broadcasting, further study has been devoted to methods of providing a broadcast service in a digital broadcasting system.
Accordingly, a standard for providing a broadcast service to a fixed or mobile receiver has been developed. Particularly, research and development for a Digital Video Broadcasting-Next Generation Handheld (DVB-NGH) for mobile terminals is in progress.
FIG. 1 illustrates a transmission frame structure of a conventional DVB-NGH system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a transmission frame of the DVB-NGH system includes a plurality of frames within one super frame 100. Each frame includes information of an L1-pre 110, 111, 112, and L1-post 120, 121, 122 representing configuration information, wherein the configuration information is required for obtaining data included in a relevant frame. Generally, the configuration information does not change every frame but changes on a super frame basis. For example, the configuration information may include a cell identifier, a network identifier, the number of frequency channels, a frame length, a pilot subcarrier position, a service identifier, a modulation scheme used for each service data transmission, and encoding rate information.
As described above, the information of the L1-pre 110, 111, 112, and the L1-post 120, 121, 122 does not change its content inside a super frame. Therefore, when an error occurs in decoding a frame, a receiver of a digital broadcasting system combines L1-pre and L1-post information of the current frame with L1-pre and L1-post information of a previous frame to decode data of a relevant frame.
However, when the above method is used, the receiver cannot recover data of a relevant frame until the L1-pre and L1-post information is normally received. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method for accurately and expeditiously decoding the L1-pre and L1-post information.